タネル 【Tunnel】
by Saurie Yamamoto- Tomonami
Summary: An old folklore piqued Tsubaki's interest.


SPAN LANG="zh-CN"タンエル 【/SPANTunnelSPAN LANG="zh-CN"】/SPAN A Brothers Conflict Version

The Asahina family are on a rare vacation where everyone is present.

Yes. Even Miwa and Rintaro are present.

This could be considered as their first outing as a complete family since most of them are busy with their own works. And so, when everyone coincidentally got a day-off and Ema and Yuusuke with their semestral break, they all decided to spend it in a quiet province rich in folklores and unexplainable stories.

When the inn keeper told the big family about a tunnel rumored to be haunted, it highly piqued Tsubaki's interest. He was never a fan of horror stories but this one tapped his curiousity in all levels. Tsubaki took note of the route that would lead to the spooky tunnel the inn keeper mentioned. He is bound to explore anyway so what's more better than to start at a rumored place?

That afternoon, Ukyo groaned as he dropped the bag of ingredients on the kitchen counter. Ema coincidentally entered the kitchen and saw the frustrated expression on his older brother's face.

"What's wrong, Ukyo-niisan?"

Ukyo looked at Ema with small relief, "Oh, Ema-chan. It's just that I forgot to bring eggs and spring onions for tonight's dinner..."

"I could run the errand for you..." She suggested, more than happy to be able to help his big brother again.

The blonde was about to accept the help but decided against it, "I would love to but this is your first time here and you barely know the streets. You might get lost and I don't want that to happen to our little sister."

Ema faintly blushed. She really have to get used to being worried upon and get over the fact that she is surrounded by LOVING brothers.

"Then we should get the others to do it...Uhm, I saw Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san and Natsume-san outside. They seem to be doing nothing..." Ema suggested again, remembering that she passed by the triplets who were lounging at the front porch. They were talking about work but she didn't caught their conversation drift enough.

Ukyo smiled at the suggestion, "That's a wonderful idea, Ema-chan. I'll list down the things to buy." He pulled out a paper and a small pen from his pocket and started listing, "Oh, get Yuusuke to go with them too. I saw him sleeping at the living room. A little stretching would be good for him."

The girl folded the paper when Ukyo handed it to her. "I'll be back to help." And she left with a smile.

※✖※✖※✖※✖※✖※✖※  
As decided, the triplets and Yuusuke drove down to the town to buy what was listed. When business was done, Tsubaki drove them back to the mountain.

Coming close to an intersection, Tsubaki remembered that the left route will take them to the rumored tunnel. Deciding that this is an opportunity, he turned the wheel towards the left to which ellicited a hiss from Azusa.

"What are you doing, Tsubaki?! Don't tell me you're going to that tunnel!?"

Tsubaki chuckled despite his twin's obvious irritation, "Oh come on, Azusa~ Rumors are rumors. They probably just made up that story to make the people scared. Besides, I just want to see if there's really something!"

"It's a bad idea, Tsubaki. Turn the car around." Natsume agreed with his second triplet. Whatever happened to the first born being the wisest?

"Just this once, guys! Don't be a scaredy cat! A tunnel can't do that much, you know!" Tsubaki refused to back down. He really wanted to know if there's anything in the first place.

Yuusuke decided to speak up too, "Azu-nii and Natsu-nii are right. We shouldn't go there..."

A small smirk formed on the silverette's lips, "What? You're not scared, aren't you, Yuusuke?"

That seemed to provoke the younger red head as his cheeks turned the same shade as his hair, "I'm not scared! Why would I!?"

"Then good." Tsubaki continued driving, remaining firm in his decision.

Azusa and Natsume heaved a deep drawn sigh as they are subjected to one of Tsubaki's stubborn whims again.

When they reached the tunnel, Tsubaki wasted no time as he drove in with just the car's headlights as their source of light. It's not a long tunnel since they can easily see the end of the tunnel.

Nothing happened. No appariations. No sign of any scary sights.

To Tsubaki's slight dismay, he continued driving back and forth in hopes of sensing something no matter how small.

The other three sat silently, only listening to the steady drip-drop of the rain. The round continued for another ten minutes.

That's when Natsume suddenly straightened from his seat, looking as if he's in a frantic hurry.

"What's wrong, Natsu-nii?" Yuusuke asked.

Everyone was quite startled when Natsume leaned forward and said in a desperate voice, "Drive out, now!"

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Azusa asked as he saw the panicked expression on the blonde's face.

Tsubaki, oblivious to his triplet's panic, whined. "But nothing's happening yet! Just one more-"

But Natsume repeated, " .NOW!"

Shocked at Natsume's change of behavior, obeyed. He drove out of the tunnel and stopped once they are infront of the inn.

"GET OUT!" Natsume ordered as they all scrambled out of the car.

"Mind telling me what has gotten into you?" Tsubaki questioned his triplet. He was about to shot another question when something caught the corner of his eye.

When he looked at the car, a chill ran down his spine. Gasps followed his shock as Yuusuke and Azusa also looked at the car.

The car is covered in bloody hand prints except the windows.

"I was wondering why it was raining INSIDE the cave. It turns out to be that it wasn't rain..." Natsume informed them quietly.

SPAN LANG="zh-CN"おわり。/SPAN

A/N: (SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN´∀SPAN LANG="zh-CN"｀/SPAN) I was really creeped out when I first read the original story where I based this from. Even when I was typing this, the hair on my arms are standing on ends. It's sooooo creepy but I have to type this for a friend. We collaborated on this since she loves the triplets and well, Yuusuke was thrown in since he fits the character. XD I hope it spooked you...I know some of my friends were spooked when I first told them..

Arrivederci! :) 


End file.
